Wait what did you say?
by cartoonnetworknerdchick
Summary: warnings: contains pre-smut Abbie cooks for Ichabod after a long day as he fights his male instincts. STRONG T "Her agitation and body had drove him into a frenzy, her infiltrating and arousing feistiness had pushed all memories of Katrina to the absolute back of his mind. Abbie's brown eyes had popped open as the lanky Ichabod Crane pulled her back to his body."


**I have never written something so pre-smut...I was little worried to upload but this show is amazing. And Katrina's great and all but Abbie's such a bad ass. In shipping terms Abbie is amazing.**

Ichabod sat in a gentleman worthy posture on the posh couch.

But his posture was the exact opposition of the fantasies flooding his brain. He recalled just how much Abbie's soft touch upon his arm had stirred his stomach. So it made her presence in his home that much more difficult to endure.

It was not the first time she had been in his home over the year or so they had worked together.

Nor was it the first time the hellish thought of courting Abbie had crossed his mind.

Crane could picture just how he would court Abbie, with flowers and poems. He could already string sentences together that would make her flush in happiness. Then after she loved him immensely and he proclaimed his affections of endearment, they would make mind blowing love in which she would yell his name at the top of her lungs.

Ichabod mumbled curses under his breath _how dare he blame her for his testosterone induced thoughts._

He knew if he glanced to the breath taking woman in his kitchen, all the vows he had said to his wife would be forgotten. Just like the unalienable right for free water.

So as he wrung his hands in frustration, Abbie bustled around his kitchen cooking him a decent meal.

After the amount of demons and corpses they had seen today, Abbie insisted on keeping him company. This reasoning was of course somewhat true, and partially false.

It was only a number on the lists of reasons she wanted to be at his side.

The lanky and unrealistically handsome Ichabod Crane had been running through her head constantly, inducing sinfully dirty thoughts.

Also Abbie no longer wanted to be alone at night, as confident and aggressive as she was; it was still much safer next to him.

And the last one was the amount of emotion Abbie was developing for Crane.

Some days her whole body ached to touch him, and hear him say immensely intelligent reasoning in which sometimes she couldn't understand. His intelligence enticed her beyond belief. His manners were so swoon worthy and he resembled a white Jesus.

Which is why Abbie Mills was doing the chore of cooking for a man, and if she left Ichabod to cooking they wouldn't be eating any higher class then a sandwich.

"Crane?" Abbie yelled from his kitchen.

Ichabod lifted his chin from his hands to twist to look at the curved woman. Like a natural man his eyes flew to how her petite body stretched out reaching for an object. And quite unlike himself, Ichabod Crane thought of waltzing up behind her and grinding his body into hers right on that damned countertop.

Immediately he scolded himself, what lust this temptress aroused in him. Quickly he strode into the kitchen and retrieved the offending object from the shelf for her. Abbie attended to the stove as he gathered as she commanded.

Ichabod felt a hand skim his back.

For a moment he believed it was a mere spark of his imagination. For Katrina used to skim her hand ever so gently across his back also. The action made him turn ever so slightly to see Abbie nudging him out of the way. It made his heart sputter in an innocent excitement of sorts.

"Ichabod you need to move, I cannot get the cilantro with you in the damn way."

"Abbie language please, you are a lady."

Simply rolling her eyes she once again commanded him to move in which he obliged.

As a soup simmered Abbie walked out of the kitchen.

"You're just going to leave the food unattended?"

Abbie glanced and gave him the look. For which he returned one of his infamous eyebrow raises and she shoved him out of her path. Abbie began searching for her keys around the living room, and snatched them from the couch.

"It will take time to cook any way; I was hoping to visit the store before it got any later. Are you afraid to handle it Crane?"

Abbie smugly grinned and Ichabod sputtered at how out spoken women were these days. Ichabod searched diligently for words and Abbie grinned at him at his defeat, she shrugged on her coat as Ichabod towered over her lecturing her.

"Abbie you insisted on accompanying me home and yet you are abandoning me, and being very offensive to me. I do believe it is perfectly acceptable that females get the same verbal rights as males, but must you be so crude about this?"

Abbie glared at Crane, but forced herself to understand his culture shock.

"A female should be conservative in her words and actions as presumed. The male in traditionally the dominant one."

"Ichabod. You lived in a time of male dominance, now your living in a time that is also controlled by women... Now a day I a woman am just as capable as a man. Gosh never would have taken you as a sexist. Challenge me Ichabod I'll give you a run for your money."

He raised his brows in shock and her words only intensified his dark lust and Abbie turned on her heel, ranting about how she just as capable as any man and Ichabod needed to accept it. And against all his 1700s morals he gripped Abbie's wrist and yanked her back.

Her agitation and body had drove him into a frenzy, her infiltrating and arousing feistiness had pushed all memories of Katrina to the absolute back of his mind. Abbie's brown eyes had popped open as the lanky Ichabod Crane pulled her back to his body.

In an instant the curves of his newly beloved was flush against his abdomen. The friction of her jeans against his manhood made his pants tighten. To counter his better judgment he gripped onto Abbie and ran his hands on her curves and growled in her ear.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I don't know how to dominate a disobedient little girl."

Abbie felt a rush of heat run through her body and even Ichabod was surprised at his words, but his body grew only more heated as Abbie withered against his form. Breath hitched he bought himself to feast upon her golden brown skin and kiss her exposed neck. Abbie couldn't help melting into his embrace and accept the hot flush of his lips trailing her neck.

She turned around to face Ichabod and their lips crashed in a greedy battle for dominance.

Her hands clutched his coat in ecstasy as she moaned his name throatily.

It was by far the most passion from a woman, Crane had ever experienced even by the hands of his wife. Abbie's timid small hands ran the length of his torso experimentally rubbing his already excited manhood. He groaned dangerously.

Abbie giggled and squeezed his anticipation.

In that moment Ichabod gasped in pleasure and involuntarily pushed back on her hand. As he did so his mind snapped from its needy frenzy. He was suddenly furious with himself; he was to court his beloved not advance before time. Oh no and he had driven her into this sin all on his own.

Now she will believe he only has taken advantage of her body. Now she'll never understand how he really does want to love her properly. Not to mention how he has disgraced his wife, and he has not even purposed to Abbie. Nor ended his previous engagement.

Ichabod stepped back regaining a gentleman's distance.

His face contorted in apologetic sorrow and he ranted to Abbie about how deeply sorry he was that he ruined her reputation and graces. Ichabod paced desperately pleading her forgiveness.

"Oh Abbie Mills I sincerely apologize for how I have acted. You are quite as capable as a male. My manners were explicit I have dis-honored you so. It was not my attention; I was not a proper gentleman. Oh Abbie I'm sorry, I did not even bring you flowers or anything…"

As Ichabod insisted on repenting all of his sins to his new beloved, Abbie sighed and adjusted her shirt and crossed her arms. Laughing under her breath as Crane cursed his actions and accusing himself of seducing her.

"Ichabod."

He stopped pacing and glanced hopefully to her, his hair still dis-shoveled and his coat in wrinkle his eyes even more beautiful than normal.

"I love you."

Silence.

"Oh Abbie. My sweet love you are not understanding my sins I have dis-honored your whole bloodline….wait what did you say?"


End file.
